The Unbelievable Truths
by Juvenile Delinquet
Summary: When the boys had found out the Camp had finally let girl juveniles in,there lives filled with excitment!But they would of never expected for there lives to change,with issues that result in lovebroken heartsshattered dreams and deadly situations
1. The Wardens Meeting

This story actually came from my Holes Rpg group that I started on Yahoo...and now its been made into a fanfiction story! Its really awsome a lot of exciting and shocking things happen so you've been warned...  
  
R&R  
  
Disclaimer:Don't own any of the original Holes ppl...only Skyler and Matt...which you'll understand later. The other characters not from the book or movie belong to the members of my Holes Rpg, ok? ok...now read it!!  
  
*grabs popcorn*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The Warden was holding a meeting with the whole camp and made shure everyone quieted down before she began. As soon as they were, she started her meeting.  
  
"Boys, you must understand the changes that will take place!"She spoke over  
  
the croud of boys. All of them had questioned looks on thier faces.  
  
"The girls juvenile correctional facility was shut down, because of some odd reason so..."She looked at everyone.  
  
"We are becoming coed!"  
  
Those last words rang in each boys ears...GIRLS!  
  
"Two are coming tomorrow so you must understand, maturity and responsibility..."  
  
"Maturity and responsibility what does that have to do with anything..."Squid whispered to Zigzag.  
  
"Shutup,"Zigzag whispered back.  
  
The Warden heard only those words and her head quickly turned in that direction, and she looked at Zigzag,  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Zigzag looked up, his blue eyes big with fear and paranoia.  
  
"Excuse me...what did you say?"  
  
"I wasn't talking to you..."He whispered.  
  
"Excuse me? Then who were you talking to?"  
  
The room became dead silent.  
  
Zero looked at ZigZag and shook his head. He wondered how all these boys managed to get in trouble so often. He wasn't exactly thrilled about the new additions, coming to Camp Green Lake. He liked girls and all, but most likely they'll act just like the rest of the campers and make fun of him. Zero didn't mind that, though. He was used to being alone...  
  
Zigzag continued to sit in the Wardens glare, he knew he should answer her, but all those stares and glares were getting to him. Everybody in the room was staring at him! His paranoia took over,  
  
"It was Squid! Its all his fault!"He yelled as he stood up and   
  
pointed directly at Squid. Squid stood up,  
  
"Zigzag! You wanna start sumthin?"Anger escaped from both boys.  
  
"THATS ENOUGH!"The Warden yelled.  
  
"Mr.Pendanski, come get these two boys, and escourt them out of the room, thankyou..."The Warden smiled as she turned to the rest of the boys.  
  
"Right away...Ricky, Alan"He looked at both of them and motioned them toward the door. The rest of D-Tent tried to hold in their laughter, this was one of the funniest things that had ever happened during "The wardens meeting".  
  
The Warden continued the rest of her speech as ZigZag and Squid were being escorted out, "Remember, you must treat these girls with respect. They are not toys for you to play with. They are here for the same reason you all are here. They've done something wrong. So don't expect them to be cowardly and spineless. They are sure to give you a run for your money. That's all I have to say. Since we are going through some changes, I'll allow you guys to rest today. You don't have to dig today. But Don't expect a treat like this AGAIN any time soon." With that, she walked out and everyone just looked at each other. They've been waiting to have a break for a long time, and when it was finally given to them, they didn't know what to do. Zero was the first to get up. He walked outside and looked around and then went inside tent D and layed on his cot. Some of the other D-Tenters walked in too and started talking about the girls.  
  
"Girls in our tent...a break off from digging...it doesn't get much better than this..."X-Ray said as he sat down on his cot. Just then Squid and Zigzag walked in.  
  
"So what happened to you guys?"Armpit asked.  
  
"Nuthin' they let us off easy..."Squid smiled.  
  
"Lucky you"X-Ray looked at both of them.  
  
"Oh, and while I was in Mr.Sirs office, I found these..."  
  
Squid held up a pile of papers, the boys looked at him curiously.  
  
"Files of the girls, that are comin' to our tent!"He opened up one of the files and read it out loud.  
  
"This girls name is Riley,"He opened another one,"And this one is Skyler.."He smiled.  
  
"Hey, wait a sec. I thought the Warden said just two girls were  
  
coming!"X-Ray looked at Squid, as he held a third file into the air.   
  
"I guess not, Jamie...is the third girl..."  
  
"Three girls...sounds good to me.."X-Ray added.  
  
"Let me see the files Squid,"Zigzag asked, and Squid handed them over.  
  
Zero closed his eyes and listened to the rest of the boys'   
  
conversation, interested on what they were saying.  
  
"Man," Armpit asked, "How come it doesn't say what they got arrested for?"Armpit asked as he snatched the files before Zigzag got a hold of them. The rest of the boys shrugged.  
  
"There's no pictures either," X-Ray said disappointed.  
  
"What's the use of these files, anyway?" Armpit asked and threw all three files back to ZigZag.  
  
"I guess we'll find the answers to all our questions soon enough," Caveman said.  
  
Squid grabbed the files back, from Zigzag.  
  
"Ya, cause the girls are comin' tomorrow!" Squid smiled at the thought of 'girls'. X-Ray got up,  
  
"Ya, well since they ain't coming till tomorrow, we still have the rest of today. How 'bout a game of pool?"  
  
Squid stood up,  
  
"I'll play.."  
  
They walked out of the tent, with Armpit and Magnet following.  
  
Zigzag walked over to his cot and layed down, he stared at the ceiling as his eyes began to slowly close.  
  
Caveman looked at Zero, who's eyes were already closed,  
  
"Hey, are you awake?"He whispered.  
  
Zero turned to his side. He opened his eyes and said,   
  
"Yeah... why?"  
  
Caveman replied,  
  
"I was just wonderin' what you thought about girls being in Camp Green Lake."  
  
Zero just shrugged and said,  
  
"They'll be just like the rest of the guys."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Caveman asked. He knew what Zero was going to say, he just wanted to hear it for himself.  
  
"They'll make fun of me for being quiet and ignore me...Until you came, no one paid any attention to me. What makes them so different?"  
  
Caveman just shrugged. He didn't know what to say to him. Zero turned back on his back and closed his eyes again.  
  
"You wanna do something?" Caveman asked. He was getting bored.  
  
"Not really," Zero said.  
  
"Suit yourself," Caveman said, and he headed to the Wreck Room. 


	2. Meet the Girls

The next day the boys had found another file, a girl named Alysa. They thought she seemed friendly, some thought she was crazy. Hers was the only file that had said what she did. The boys couldn't believe it, she had threatened police officers with her favorite knife and vandalised the Catholic school by graffiting "666" all over the walls!  
  
They closed the file and noticed another folder at the bottom of the file cabinet. The boys did a double take. At first they thought three girls were coming, then they found out that four were coming, and now there's five! Bridgette was the fifth, They quickly through the files back and left. They got outside as soon as the Camp Green Lake bus pulled up.  
  
"Man...How lucky can we get?" Twitch asked the guys.  
  
"I dunno," X-Ray said as all five girls got off the bus, "Let's go talk to them."  
  
Bridgette was looking around thinking 'this is hell not a camp' she took off her hoodie she was heating up in it. Revealing her star tattoo. The guys walked over to them.   
  
"Hey," Squid said smiling. Bridgette looked at them.   
  
"What kind of camp is this?" she shot back looking around.  
  
"Its a juvenile correctional facility," Mr. Sir said. "You ladies follow me." The girls did. Bridgette kept her head down like she was counting her footsteps. She was wearing jeans that were rolled up revealing a lizard tattoo.   
  
"Well what an apropriate tattoo ma'am."Mr.Sir stared at her.  
  
"Why you say that?" Bridgette looked at him.  
  
"There are lizards out here," Mr. sir took them into his office.  
  
"Well wow there are five girls," Caveman said. "Guess this camp isnt a waste." The guys headed to the wreck room.  
  
The girls were given a lecture by Mr. Sir. Afterwards he told them that everyone would most likely be in the Wreck Room. So they all headed there.  
  
A boy named "Squid" came up to Riley,  
  
"Hey, I'm Squid."He said.  
  
Riley just looked at him. She was a very quiet girl, so she just shook his hand without a word and sat down on the couch next to another boy named "Zero".  
  
Bridgette was picking up her hair into a ponytail revealing her barcode.  
  
"Were you in jail or something?" Magnet asked looking at her 3rd tattoo.  
  
Bridgette smiled. "No. Its my birthday..."she shook her head.   
  
"Well im Magnet."He shook her hand.  
  
"Bridgette,"she smiled and looked over at Caveman.  
  
"Thats Caveman, Squid, and Zigzag," he pointed to each guy that was near him.  
  
"Hi," caveman grinned at her.  
  
"Hey," bridgette smiled. "Nice to you meet ya"  
  
"Hey.."Squid said, he was getting kind of jealous cause he wasnt getting any attention.   
  
"Hi," Bridgette looked at Squid then back at Caveman.  
  
Squid then walked over to one of the busted up couches and took a seat, next to Zero, who was sitting by Riley.  
  
Skyler was the last one in line with the five girls, she was chewing a piece of gum openly while twirling her hair with her finger. Her pig-tails made her look about 2 years younger..even if she was 15. She looked around and was confused with the BIG DESERTED area. But then she saw the Boys. She smiled and walked ahead of some of the quieter girls, since she fealt she was most likely the most outgoing, obnoxious one there. She walked into the Wreckroom along with everyone else and saw Squid and Zero. She walked right up to them and sat between them.  
  
"Hi, Im Skyler..."She smiled as she looked at Zero and then Squid.  
  
"Hey,"Squid smiled back. Skyler giggled and looked at some of the other girls, as in to say 'dont be shy'. One of the girls whispered,  
  
"Those blond highlights, musta went to her head..."  
  
"I heard that Jamie!"Skyler yelled across from where she was sitting.  
  
"Sorry, I get angry easily..."She smiled and placed her blue eyes back on Squid.  
  
"So why are you in here for?"She asked.  
  
"A lot of things.."He answered. Skyler quickly smirked, she was very attracted to this one. Squid then got up and walked over to some of the other D-Tent boys. Leaving Skyler by herself.  
  
Riley, who was sitting right next to Zero noticed that he was staring at her, so she glanced at him and he turned his head away. She just shook her head, and studied everyone in the room. She saw a bunch of kids who seemed to be friends a second ago start a fight with each other. Riley decided that she wasn't going to get close to anyone at Camp Green Lake. Especially if they change moods like THAT. She then stood up, and walked towards the window and looked out.  
  
Skyler noticed no one was talking to her now, and as stubborn as she is, she needed attention. She noticed Riley, being an aquardly quiet girl, she thought she'd go cheer her up. Skyler ran over and jumped in front of her.  
  
"Hi! Im Skyler! Nice to meet cha,"  
  
Riley just stared at Skyler and raised an eyebrow. She laughed. She thought this "Skyler" girl was funny, so she decided to talk to her,  
  
"I'm Riley," Riley said in her quiet voice.  
  
Skyler smiled at Riley,  
  
"So why are you here for?"  
  
"I ran away from home," Riley answered, looking down.  
  
Skyler nodded and smiled,  
  
"Really, I did that before! But thats not how come Im here.."  
  
Squid walked back over to Skyler.  
  
"So then why are you in here for?"  
  
Skyler smiled and looked deep in Squids eyes.  
  
"I tried to kill my boyfriend..."  
  
Squid backed away, she gave him an evil cutesy look and then glanced back at Riley. 


	3. Character Profiles

This actually isn't the third chapter yet, Just some ppl wanted to know what some of the girls look like so I decided to show you there character profiles, including there looks and what they did to be sent~~  
  
~~~~~  
  
Name: Riley Madison  
  
Age: 13  
  
Appearance: small (height and weight), curly reddish-brown hair, brown eyes, likes to wear her camouflage trucker hat  
  
Personality: quiet & shy, but she's friendly, clumsy, gets along   
  
better w/ boys, laidback  
  
Reason sent to CGL: Ran away from home  
  
History(Background): Riley's father died when she was really little, so she lives with her Mom. Her Mom's a really busy fashion designer, and hardly pays any attention to her, which is why she ran away in the first place. Riley really loves her teddy bear. His name is Ricky. She's had Ricky since she was a baby, and never leaves anywhere w/o him.  
  
~  
  
Name:Skyler Jordan  
  
Age:15  
  
Appearance:Short, brown hair with blond highlights. Blue eyes,   
  
Usually wears her hair half up in pigtails. She also has a charm braclet with lots of different charms. Wears a blue bandana while digging.  
  
Personality:Cutesy, likes acting babyish, people usually have to yell at her to act her age and not be so immature. She takes things the wrong way and usually too serious. People say her heads are in the clouds...  
  
Reason at CGL-Amazingly she tried to kill somebody! When she gets mad, she gets evil and goes physco! Her eyes narrow, and she gets a mischievious smile. So she got mad at her boyfriend, because he decided to break up with her, so she poisened his food. Than stole his car, when the cops found her, she was alone, drunk in a alley...  
  
History(Background):Skyler lived with her mom, step-dad, and her two step-brothers, that she hardly sees, (There in college). Her dad left there family when she was six. She was an only child to her mother until her mom was married when Skyler turned 13.  
  
~  
  
Name: Bridgette  
  
Age: 16  
  
Appearance: she's hispanic. black hair with brown highlights. dark brown eyes but wears contacts which make her eyes a gray color. she has a lizard tattoo on her ankle to represent her brother who died in a car accident. she has a star tattoo on the inside of her arm. she has a bar code on the back of neck with her b-day. she has a snake tattoo on her right shoulder blade.  
  
Personality: Even though she has a total of 4 tattoos she isnt a bad person. She is quite friendly but if you get in her way she will hurt you. physically or mentally which ever. She has a couple of friends but she doesnt really trust them she only trusted her brother.  
  
Reason sent to CGL: She sold drugs at her school, she shoplifted, and occasionally stole a car here and there. But she never killed anybody that wasnt her scene.  
  
History(Background): she was close to her family till her brother died. she felt alone and just started shutting herself from everyone then she ended up at CGL  
  
~  
  
Name:Jamie  
  
Age:14  
  
Appearance:Brown eyes, brown hair pulled up into a pony tail.  
  
Personality:You'll just have to find out...  
  
Reason Being sent to CGL: Shop lifted at various stores at the mall, till a nosey cop asked her one to many questions.Ended up kneeing him and having mall security chase her outside. Also known record for buying illegal fireworks and setting them off at a nearby middle school.  
  
UNFORTUNETLY NOONE WAS HURT.O_o hehe *_O  
  
~  
  
Name: Alysa   
  
Age: 16  
  
Appearance: short black hair(uses hair gel sometimes), black eye make up, black nail polish, (seeing a pattern here?) She also has a tiny crow tattoo on her shoulder (her parents didn't care)  
  
Personality: can be very anti-social when she doesn't like you. If you befriend her she is very loyal and kind, but if provoked, she can get very nasty...she likes candy :D hates preppies  
  
Reason sent to CGL: Threatened police officers with her favorite knife. And graffitti'ed "666" all over the catholic school walls for everyone to see. )  
  
History:)Dad did drugs...mom...didn't really care, only had a couple close friends (including her brother) 


	4. Pool Playin' Tough girl

Bridgette rolled up her sleeves to her t-shirt revealing another tattoo it was another lizard.  
  
"How come you have a lizard?" Caveman asked.  
  
"Cause i like lizards thats all."She headed to the pool table. A guy from A-tent was playing there  
  
"I'm playing, move it," the guy said to her.  
  
"Can i play with you?" she asked.  
  
"No now go!," he pushed her out of the way. If there was one thing her brother taught her, it was to fight back. She pushed him back with force and the guy fell to the floor.  
  
"Can i play?" she looked at him, and smiled. The guy stood up and walked away. Everyone was looking at her.   
  
"What?" she began playing.   
  
"Damn thats one tough chick," Magnet said with a smile. Caveman found that atrractive, He quickly walked over to Bridgette.   
  
"Can i play with you?" he smiled.  
  
"Yeah,"she smiled back. Caveman began playing a game of pool with her.  
  
"Why do you have lizards?"He curiously asked again.  
  
"For my brother...He died in a car accident and well, he liked lizards so i got tats. Just kind of a symbol." She looked at him.  
  
"Thats nice," Caveman nodded and looked back at her.  
  
Skyler was getting bored,  
  
"Anyways, what are we suppose to do 'round here?"She asked as she tugged at her almost blond pigtail.  
  
"All I know is that, its not going to be a picnic out here!"A girl named Jamie answered walking over by Skyler and Riley.  
  
"I know that it ain't gonna be a picnic...were gonna be punished for cryin' out loud!"Skyler yelled. She looked over at Riley and whispered,  
  
"I don't know why Jamie even said that...hehe, she's got issues..." She turned back around and smiled looking at everyone,  
  
"Anyways how 'bout we go and take a walk outside...who's in? It'd be fun!"  
  
"Sure Fun..."Squid whispered sarcasticly.  
  
"Eh, I guess I'll walk with you guys. It's not like I have anything better to do," Riley said.  
  
Skyler smiled,"Great!!!"  
  
She grabbed Squid by the arm,  
  
"Your comin' with!"  
  
He jerked,"What if I don' wanna..."He argued.  
  
"Well...I dont care if you dont wanna, cause your comin' with!"  
  
She yanked him along,  
  
"Come on, Riley...anyone else can come along too!" She walked out the door, along with Riley and Squid. 


	5. Im a Ditz?

Skyler, Squid, and Riley were silenced as they walked. Until Riley finally broke the silence,  
  
"And why are we walking again?" Riley questioned.  
  
"Were walking, cause theres nuthin' better to do!" Skyler answered as she smiled as she looked up at the sky.  
  
"I love the sky! Has anyone ever wondered why it was blue?"  
  
"Skyler...thats one thing you'd only wonder..."Squid joked.  
  
"Whatever...I just think its beautiful...The sun, the clouds!"  
  
Squid smiled,"Your head's already in the clouds...Haven't you had enough?"  
  
Skylers mouth dropped,"And, whats that suppose to mean?!..are you calling me stupid?"She turned to look at Riley,  
  
"Do you think my heads in the clouds?"  
  
"Personally, I think your kind of... not to be mean, but you're kind of ditzy," Riley said honestly, looking at Skyler.  
  
Before Skyler could say anything Jamie ran up to Skyler, Squid, and Riley.  
  
"You all took off so fast! I was all alone. And Magnet was annoying me, a lot. Hey, I know Im talking too much ,but what do you think he meant when he called me a "mad lib"? Im so confused.Oh, I..hope Im not botering you TO MUCH." Just then Skyler cut her off...  
  
"Woah...woah..woah, Jamie settle down, your actin' kind of mad right now, as in Crazy..."  
  
She looked at Jamie and then looked at Riley,  
  
"You think Im Ditzy?..."Skyler looked up at the sky again.  
  
"Well, ya know you kinda are,"Squid agreed.  
  
A stern look was on Skylers face,"Well...ok, then..."  
  
"Come on Sky...don't take it the wrong way,"Squid smiled.  
  
"Im not..."She began to pick up on her walking pace.  
  
"Then why are you walking faster?"  
  
"A girl needs her excersize...dont you know?"  
  
"Hey!" Jamie ran up along side Skyler.  
  
"I don't think your ditzy. I think you just know how to have a good time and your real comfortable with yourself."  
  
Skyler slowed her pace a little."Are you for real?I mean how am I supposed to believe a comment like that at a place like this?"  
  
"As long as my first name is Jamie,you can trust me. Just don't get used to the complements and all. Sometimes Im not so nice."She heald up her fist shaking it slightly, then laughed.  
  
"You should hang out with Zig' sometime. I think you two would get along just fine."Squid added.  
  
Jamie paused. "I think I'll go look for him now!" And with that Jamie darted for the Wreck Room.  
  
Meanwhile, Bridgette and Caveman had just finished there game of pool.   
  
  
  
"Why do they call you Caveman?"Bridgette curiously asked.  
  
"I'm not sure they just gave me that nickname," Caveman smiled. "Thats what we go by"  
  
"Oh," She nodded. "Well, I thinks thats cool."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Sure, I guess." She shrugged and headed out..  
  
Bridgette was assigned to D-Tent so was the other four girls that were there with her. She walked into D-Tent and Magnet was already there.  
  
"Hey," she said. Magnet looked up at her.  
  
"Hey," He responded.  
  
Their conversation then switched to spanish. *Its in English BUT they are really speaking spanish to eachother*  
  
"What are you doing here anyway? I mean how come you were sent here?" He asked.  
  
"I sold drugs, shoplifted, stole cars. You know the usual," She   
  
responded.  
  
"Oh. Drugs you mean the real thing?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. Of course," she started talking English again. She sat on her cot and looked at him. "You?"  
  
"Stole a puppy," he smiled. She smiled and kind of laughed.   
  
"What? I love animals."  
  
"Me too. I just think its cute thats all," she looked down. Magnet just smiled and looked in his crate. 


	6. You'll get use to it

Bridgette looked at Magnet,  
  
"So like they call you Magget?"She lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Magnet," He smiled and Caveman walked into the tent and plopped himself on his cot.  
  
"Hey guys. What are you guys talking about?" Caveman looked at Magnet and Bridgette.  
  
"Just talking. Thats all," She shrugged and took out a journal.   
  
"Is that your lifeline?" Caveman asked.  
  
"Yeah, It was my brother's." She looked through it.   
  
"You were real close to your brother?" Magnet asked.  
  
"Yeah...,"Bridgette sounded annoyed. So the guys quit asking questions.   
  
Jamie finally reached the Wreck Room only to find it completely empty.  
  
"Where on Earth did everyone go!"   
  
A voice from behind her startled her. She wipped around almost knocking out Zigzag.  
  
"Woa! Watch it!"His eyes were fixed on her.  
  
"Everyone is in the mess hall, its time to eat."  
  
Jamie followed him outside.  
  
"Hey, uhh..I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Oh, its ah, Zigzag."  
  
"Are you shure?You don't sound to confident about it." She smiled.  
  
"I'm shure."He returned the smile."Whats your name?"  
  
"Jamie," She answered. "You know Squid said to look for you. He said we'd get along."  
  
Zigzag smiled. 'I have to remember to thank Squid later', he thought to himself.  
  
As soon as Jamie reached the Mess Hall she introduced herself to all the boys. When she reached Zero, she noticed he was very quiet, she gave him her sweetest smile.  
  
"Hi, Im Jamie."   
  
"Hi."  
  
She finally took a seat next to Zigzag. Squid, Skyler, and Riley had just came in. Squid noticed noone had eaten yet since noone had any food at there tables with them.  
  
"Don't tell me they ran out of food!"  
  
Skyler got upset,"They what?!!"  
  
"Hey, Hey, you guys. Noone ate yet 'cause the Warden is going to hold another meeting since the girls are here."X-Ray calmed them down.  
  
Squid sat down, relieved. Skyler sqeezed between him and Armpit and Riley sat on the opposite side of Squid. X-Ray looked around the table.  
  
"Im glad they at least made the tables a little larger,"  
  
Magnet cut him off,"Man, have you seen the tent? They made it longer and put one of those fake wall seperaters, up.."  
  
"You say that like its a bad thing," Jamie looked at Magnet questionably. The other girls agreed. But all the D-Tent boys could do was laugh with sly looks on thier faces. Even Zero smiled a little.  
  
Just then the Warden came in for her "meeting" with the camp.  
  
The Warden began her speech. Bridgette looked dazed out and was concentrating on her star tattoo that she had on her wrist. Caveman looked over at her every once in awhile. Bridgette noticed and looked at him.   
  
"What?" she whispered. He just shook his head and turned back to the warden. She then began concentrating on her lizard tattoo. The Warden finally finished her speech and left Everyone got their food, Bridgette stared at her plate like it was a dead animal or something. She began poking at it with her fork.   
  
"You get used to it," Caveman said.   
  
"Oh I bet that'll be fun," She rolled her eyes and just got rid of   
  
her tray and headed to the tent.   
  
"Whats her problem?" Twitch asked.   
  
"I don't know..." Caveman stopped eating and just looked at it.  
  
Skyler watched as Bridgette left, and then glanced back down at her food,  
  
"So this is what prison food looks like...Am I suppose to eat this stuff?"She began poking at her food.  
  
Squid looked at her,  
  
"Either that, or starve,"He smiled as he ate some of his food.  
  
"So...Anyways, we start digging tommorow? At least thats what I heard..."  
  
"Yep...we dig everyday, you'll get use to that...just like the food.."Squid answered. Skyler stared at him, with a blank expression then looked back down at her food.  
  
Jamie finished eating, She felt sick, not because of the food but because she was homesick. She went inside the tent, and passed by Bridgette. Bridgette was reading her journal and didn't look like she wanted to be bothered so Jamie gave her a quick smile, and walked to her cot. Jamie plopped down on her cot and pulled out her guitar. She was surprised they let her keep it when they checked their stuff when they first got to Camp Green Lake. She started strumming a song her older brother had taught her before she left.  
  
Bridgette was reading the Journal and looked over at Jamie. "Hey thats a really nice song" She smiled quickly and looked back at the journal.  
  
Jamie looked up."Thanks," She said with a smile. Then said nothing more. 


	7. Pendanskis meeting

Bridgette was still studying the pages of her Journal as she spoke to Jamie,  
  
"Hey I'm Bridgette. I didn't get your name. I never really talked to anyone but Caveman and Magnet..."She didn't bother to look up at Jamie. Her focus was on a picture of her brother she had in the journal.  
  
"My name is Jamie, but Magnet calls me Lib. You can call me Lib or Mad Lib. Doesn't matter to me,"  
  
Just as Jamie was answering Bridgette, Skyler walked in,  
  
"I don't care what you say! Im not gonna go and do that!"  
  
She went and angrily sat on her cot, her arms crossed.  
  
"Can you believe there making us wake up at 4:30 in the morning? I don't even wake up that early when I go to school..." Her eyes narrowed as her pigtails hung low almost in front of her face, she looked as if she was in kindergarten.  
  
"I hate adults...I hate police people, I hate waking up early, and I HATE THIS STUPID CAMP!"  
  
Bridgette looked at her. "At 4:30? Well, whatever I don't care I just want to do my time and leave this hell." Bridgette stuffed the journal into her crate, and looked at Skyler.  
  
"Whats your name? again..."  
  
"Oh," She looked at Bridgette. "Its Skyler, but if ya want you can call me Sky," She smiled as she pulled off her charm braclet and began to pull out her rubber bands in her hair.  
  
"Now where's my brush..."  
  
"You shoved it with your other stuff under your cot."  
  
Skyler looked shocked."I did?"  
  
"I watched you do it."  
  
"Oh. Well, Im bridgette if you didnt know. Well I think Im going to go do something...But I dont know what..," Bridgette began heading out but was stopped as the guys started coming in.   
  
"Okay..."  
  
"Hey where you going," Magnet asked as he sat on the cot.  
  
"Somewhere, i don't know." Bridgette looked at him.  
  
"Can i come with you?"  
  
"Yeah i guess," Bridgette and Magnet headed out. Caveman watched them and then laid down on his cot.  
  
Jamie felt somewhat awkward when the boys came in. She normally wasnt a quiet girl. She ran her mouth whenever she had something good to say. She contiued to jam on her guitar as more of the boys filled in the tent.  
  
Meanwhile Bridgette and Magnet were walking around the camp. Bridgette shoved her hands in her pockets and just kept looking down.   
  
"You ok?" Magnet asked.  
  
"Yeah i'm fine. So like all you do here is dig holes?" Bridgette   
  
looked at him.  
  
"Yeah pretty much,"They noticed Mr. Pendanski heading their way.   
  
"We should go back to the tent."   
  
They headed back to the tent, and Bridgette walked to her cot. Mr. Pendanski walked into the tent.   
  
"Well its out nightly meeting boys...and girls,"  
  
Everyone moaned and then headed to the mess hall.   
  
"Alright. Just in case the girls dont know who I am. I'm the D-tent counselor, Mr. Pendanski."   
  
"Or mom," Armpit smiled as did everyone else.   
  
"Well, lets have the girls tell us about themselves. Who will go first?" Mr. pendanski smiled. Bridgette got freaked by his smile and looked around hoping someone would say something.   
  
"Well ladies?"  
  
"I will!!" Jamie could see that Bridgette was uneasy.  
  
"What should I tell you first?"  
  
"Well lets start with what do you think of these fine boys," Mr. Pendanski smiled and looked at Bridgette who was still looking around and knew she was his next "target".  
  
Jamie looked at Mr.P,"I wouldnt mind knowing more about all of them. As far as Im concerned I think there all pretty cool."Jamie answered smiling.  
  
"Ok Now, how about your interests, likes, dislikes and maybe, what you would be doing if you weren't here right now."  
  
Jamie froze a moment. She felt a little shove by Zigzag and then a 'go ahead' nod.  
  
"C'mon Lib don't be afraid,"Magnet urged her on.   
  
"Well, I like to play my guitar and write. I dont get mad too easily. I can tend to talk too much one minute and be extremily quiet the next. I hate getting up early, but I'll live, and nobody has any need to be afraid to ask me a question." She paused,  
  
"And Id be hanging out with my two brothers, if I wasn't here. I still like them, well at least one of them.. Even though they are the main reason for why I am here." She slouched back and crossed her arms when she was done.  
  
Then Jamie kicked Magnet to get him to talk so Mr. Pendanski would lay off Bridgette. It took him a few minutes to come up with something. Mr. Pendanski looked straight at Bridgette.  
  
"What about you Bridgette? What are your likes and dislikes?"  
  
"Well...i don't know. I like to read," Bridgette shrugged.   
  
"What about all that art on your body? represent anything?"   
  
"Yeah..." looked around quickly. "My brother died when i was 13. he liked lizards..."  
  
"What happened to your brother?" Armpit asked.  
  
"Car accident..." Bridgette looked down.  
  
"Hey, mom whats for breakfast tomorrow?" Magnet asked trying to break the attention away from bridgette.  
  
"Well tortillas dipped in butter," Mr. pendanski smiled.   
  
"Well now..."Mr.Pendanski looked at his watch, "You all can go to sleep. See ya in the morning."   
  
Bridgette walked out of the Mess Hall first and everyone followed her.   
  
Skyler smiled as they made there way through the D-Tent door.  
  
"Great, he didn't ask me anything...I wouldn't of known what to say...." She paused and then looked at the rest of D-Tent,  
  
"Am I the only one that would be stumped on a real easy question?"  
  
Some of the kids nodded.  
  
"Oh, whatever...Im uh, just gonna get my sleep now," She walked to her cot and layed down.  
  
"Night everyone.."  
  
~~~  
  
...please ppl if your reading this story PLEASE leave a review. My evil muse is making me believe no one like my story and no ones readin' it...*crys* Please? Reviews make me happy!  
  
*hops around* And Ive been getting hardly any! Please spread the word about this ficcy and review, then I'll write the next chappy^_^  
  
*walks away* 


	8. The First Holes the hardest

Everyone was awake when they heard the trumpet. Everyone got their shovels and their so called breakfast. Everyone was told where to dig. Bridgette was to dig between Magnet and Caveman. She began digging. She just wanted to get this over with.  
  
"So i take it this is fun?" Caveman asked.  
  
"I just want to get it done," Bridgette responded not really wanting to talk to anyone.  
  
Riley was told to dig between Zero and Caveman. She noticed that Zero dug really fast, so she studied him a bit and mocked his movements. Pretty soon, her hole was nearly as deep as his. Hours soon passed, Bridgette wasnt really paying attention to anything until the water truck finally came by. The guys got in line where they were suppose to be.   
  
"Hey Bridgette you can be here," Caveman pointed to the spot in front of him.  
  
"Thanks,"She got in line and smiled at him. Caveman smiled back wiping away dirt from her face. Bridgette faced forward to see when the line was going to move.  
  
When the water truck came by it also brought Kit by a new camper, since she's arrived right now she was to start digging right after the truck left. She was given an already filled canteen so they wouldn't have to bother filling it this time.  
  
She wasn't assigned to D-Tent, but she wasn't assigned to any other tent yet. So they figured she'd be more comfortible digging with the other girls the first day. Kit stood there by the truck with her hands in front of her as the canteens of the campers who were regulars were filled. As Skyler was walking to the water truck, she noticed the new girl that just got out.  
  
"Hey, Im Skyler,"She held out her hand to shake.  
  
"So what tent are you in? Maybe we can hang out sumtime,"Skyler tiredly smiled. Her jumpsuit already dirty from digging.  
  
Kit smiled, "Hi, I'm Kit" she said as she shook Skyler's hand. "I'm not sure which tent I'm in just yet" She answered. She tried to not feel intimidated about the digging as she noticed how tired Skyler was.  
  
Skyler nodded her head as she smiled,  
  
"Well, nice to meetcha, just let me know when you figure out what tent your in."  
  
She walked towards the water truck and got in line.  
  
"What was that about?"Squid asked Skyler as he walked by her, to get to his place in line.  
  
"Hey, I was just being friendly, she's new..."  
  
A girl with short black hair, lots of eyeliner and a white tank top came up to the watertruck. She didn't say anything, just waited for her turn for water. Skyler looked at her and whispered to Squid.   
  
"Why is she in our line?"   
  
"I don't know...I'll go ask her." Squid walked up to the girl. "Hey. Why are you in our line?"   
  
She looked at him. "Why should I tell you?"   
  
That got Squid steamed up. He made a fist, but before he could swing, Skyler grabbed his hand.   
  
"Squid calm down. She's in our tent." Squid looked confused.   
  
"She is?! How come I didn't know that?"  
  
"Because you don't pay attention?"The other girl said.   
  
Skyler giggled. "Hi, my name's Skyler." She extended her hand.   
  
The girl took it. "Alysa. Nice to meet you." She looked over at Squid and smirked.  
  
"Nice to meet you too...Alan."   
  
Skyler giggled again,  
  
Squid got angry,  
  
"The names Squid...and You know it!"  
  
He got in his place in line.  
  
"Good going Alysa,"Skyler smiled. "You really got him angry! You go girl!"Skyler got her canteen filled and walked back to her unfinished hole.  
  
"Ya know I feel like I'll never get finished..."  
  
She picked up her shovel and tiredly dug her shovel into the ground.  
  
Jamie's forehead and the back of her neck was starting to get really sweaty. Her hole was about two feet deep.But she couldn't tell. Zigzag had continuasly asked her if she needed help. She had refused him everytime. It was almost as if she needed to prove it to herself that she can do things on her own.Especially since her brother had "helped" her for so long.  
  
The water truck finally left.  
  
Jamie continued digging. She felt someone watching her. She looked up to see Zigzag staring at her.  
  
"What?"  
  
He looked surprised,"What?"  
  
"You were staring at me because?.."  
  
He quickly put his head down.  
  
Squid nugged Jamie,  
  
"Didnt you know?Zigzag suffers from acute paranoia."  
  
"Oh..Ok.."  
  
She continued digging.  
  
"It cant get any worse than this.Or can it?"  
  
She shuddered at her own question.  
  
"I got to stop talking to myself."  
  
Alysa was a very fast digger. Almost as fast as Zero. This surprised the guys. Magnet asked Squid,   
  
"Man, how can a girl dig so fast?" He stared in awe. Squid gave him a sour look.   
  
"I really don't care."   
  
"Why you so grumpy Squid?"   
  
Squid pointed to Alysa.   
  
"Why? Did she call you Al-"   
  
"SHUT UP!"   
  
Magnet made a little 'eep' noise and continued digging his hole. Alysa was already more than half-way done with her hole.  
  
Jamie looked over at Alysa who was finished, then took off her cap and wiped her brow. She dropped her shovel to the ground. The water truck was coming in the distance once again. It was hard to believe two hours had already passed by.Everyone stopped.  
  
"Just in time," She was talking to herself again.  
  
"Are you alright lib?You keep talking to your self, you know you do sound really crazy?Right?"  
  
She gave Magnet a sly grin and then managed to pull herself out of the "grave" she was digging. Everyone got into line. Jamie watched as Magnet got in line, then be thrown out of line by Squid.  
  
"I am NOT gonna warn you again!Go to your place in line from now on!!"  
  
Magnet got into Squids face.  
  
"Yeah?Well Im not gonna tell ya again to quit pushing me!" His accent was thick for a moment. Then it sounded like Magnet was cursing at Squid in Spanish. In that split second, Squid charge Magnet to the ground. X-ray ran over as did Mr.Sir to break them up. Thats as far as it went. Magnet got up with a grin on his face.  
  
"Does that happen often?" Jamie asked with a grin. She was trying not to laugh. He looked at Squid then back at her,  
  
"Man,you aint seen nothin'yet!"He smiled and walked away.  
  
Squid was blowing off steam, slamming his shovel in the ground a couple of times.  
  
Skyler got a riot out of this and was laughing and joking around with Squid. It made him smile.   
  
Just as fast as the water truck came, it left.And everyone was digging once again. 


	9. Poor, slow Dtent boys

Thanks for all your Review ppl^_~  
  
Keep it up!  
  
. . . . . . .   
  
Skyler smiled mischeviously at Squid, the fight entertained her,  
  
"Awww..is wittle Alan mad at everybody now?"She joked.  
  
"Will you shutup.."Squid was getting annoyed by everyone calling him by his real name.  
  
Skyler picked up her shovel and once again began digging. Kit listened to the conversation going on as she dug. By the time the water truck had come, she hadn't done too bad. Right now the hole was a little above her knees getting closer to her waist. She puffed out a breath as she wiped her brow. The second her hands left the shovel and met the air she felt them sting a bit. As she grabbed the shovel again it stung even more. She pulled back, her shovel dropping to the ground, and looked at the blisters on her hands.   
  
'Yikes' she thought. She couldn't look at it too long, she knew, or she'd be out here longer. Kit sighed and bent down to pick her shovel back up. Alysa jumped out of her hole and spat in it. As she was walking by, she noticed Kit looking at her blisters. She knelt down by her hole. Kit looked up.   
  
"Ya got bad blisters, don't ya?" Kit nodded. "That's why I brought my own gloves..." She took off her gloves and handed them to Kit.   
  
"Here...just be sure to give 'em back when you're done, kay?" Kit nodded thankfully and put them on.   
  
"You know you CAN talk, ya know." Alysa shook her head as into say 'never mind' and went towards the camp. That was the last time anyone in D-Tent ever saw Kit.  
  
Bridgette got out of her hole since she was done with it. She was the third one finished.  
  
"Damn. The girls are fast," Armpit said and kept digging.  
  
"Did you dig holes before?" Magnet asked bridgette.  
  
"For the dead," Bridgette said in Spanish and smiled. Magnet started laughing. Everyone didn't get it so they just continued. Bridgette headed back to the Wreck room. Caveman was trying to dig faster to catch up with Bridgette.   
  
Skyler then climbed out of her hole, happy she finished. All the boys looked in amazement...they had no idea why the girls were so fast. She smiled at them and walked off.  
  
"Hey, Bridgette!" She yelled.  
  
Bridgette turned around. "Oh hey," She stuffed the picture of her brother in her pocket.  
  
"Ummm...so whatta ya gonna do after you take your shower and stuff?" Skyler questioned.  
  
Bridgette shrugged and continued to walk, Skyler nodded.  
  
"...Ummm what did you think of the fight today?"She smiled.  
  
Bridgette said "Honestly I could of beat up Squid,"She threw her shovel in front the library.  
  
Jamie climbed up out of her hole.  
  
"Finally."  
  
"Wait one minute!"Zigzag yelled,"How can you guys be so fast! This is your first time!"  
  
Jamie simply smiled and headed for the private showers for the girls. X-Ray as did the other boys stood in awe.  
  
"Maybe there on steroids," Magnet wondered outloud.  
  
The boys laughed at that.  
  
Jamie went inside the wreck room. She was so bored and had no idea what to do. She scoped around a bit. Yesterday she had noticed the tv was busted.  
  
"Maybe...."She walked over to it and turned it on. The tv filled the wreck room with noise since she was the only one there. She messed with the antennas and got a pretty decent picture.  
  
"Ha,I knew it.."She left the wreck room turning off the tv and went inside the tent. She pulled out a note book and jotted some things down. Jamie remembered Bridgette had a journal.  
  
"Maybe Ill keep a journal,'cept it'll be in a notebook. But,-"  
  
"Who are you talkin' to?"  
  
Jamie jumped. It was Zero.  
  
"Just me and my lonesome self. I have to warn you I tend to do that a lot."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Jamie wrote a little then she layed back with her guitar and played a nice slow song to help calm herself. She wasn't used to keeping quiet for so long, and Zero had closed his eyes.  
  
"I wont bug him," She wipered to herself. 


	10. Entertaining the Boys

Bridgette went to take a shower then headed to the tent. Skyler hadn't said anything after Bridgette had made that comment about that she would have beat up Squid.   
  
"I was kidding," Bridgette finally said and smiled at Skyler.   
  
"Im sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. I just been in a lot fights and I know I could take out Squid. But don't worry I won't. I know you like him,"She went into the tent and got her journal.  
  
Skyler blushed and followed her into the tent.  
  
"Ahhh, relaxation..."Skyler said as she layed down on her cot.  
  
She stared at the tent ceiling as she began to loudly hum.  
  
"Im b..o..a..r...d!!!"She exclaimed  
  
Bridgette looked at her. "Why don't you go talk to Squid?" She smiled. "I mean I'm pretty sure you'll keep him entertained while he digs," She continued to read the journal.   
  
~The Journal had belonged to her brother. He would just write letters to her. He was in jail for awhile so thats what he did. After he did his time in jail, he died in a car accident. She glanced at the picture and smiled.~  
  
Skyler stayed silent for a little while in thought,  
  
"Ok, I guess..."She got up and walked out of the tent, to go "entertain" Squid.  
  
Bridgette thought for a moment and then put the journal on her cot.   
  
"Hey, Skyler wait up," She caught up to Sklyer.   
  
"What do you see in Squid?" Bridgette was trying to make conversation to show she wasnt a bad person.  
  
Skyler thought for a second,   
  
"What do I see in Squid....hmmmm.."She smiled,   
  
"I don't know, I just like him...its more then one thing I guess," She smirked.  
  
"Hey, Bridge...do you like someone?"She asked with curiousity.  
  
"Well..um..."She thought for a second. "I think Caveman's pretty cute and Magnet...but I don't know. I just kind of don't want to get involved with anyone." She paused "Too much chaos... I'd rather just keep to myself and everything will be fine," She grinned and then Skyler and Bridgette got to where the boys were digging. Bridgette sat at the edge of Magnet's hole.   
  
"Hey guys. We figured you guys were pretty lonely so we just came to talk to you,"  
  
"Thats so sweet," Magnet grinned. "It's nice to know that you guys care about us,"   
  
"Yeah," Caveman smiled at Bridgette. Bridgette smiled back.   
  
"You need help?" Bridgette offered.   
  
Caveman was about to open his mouth when Magnet shouted out "Yeah," Magnet got out of his hole and handed her the shovel. Bridgette got in his hole and started digging.   
  
Skyler watched as Bridgette helped.  
  
"Hey, I got a question.."  
  
The boys looked up.  
  
"Why are you guys so slow?"  
  
Bridgette agreed and looked at the boys,   
  
"Yeah, you guys are pretty slow."  
  
"Hey...were not the ones on steroids!"Magnet laughed.  
  
"Magnet...who's helping you?"Bridgette questioned and Magnet shut his mouth.  
  
  
  
Within about 10 minutes Magnet's 2 1/2 foot hole went to 5 feet. Bridgette got out of the hole and took off the top part to her jumpsuit and wrapped it around her waist. She was wearing a black tank top underneath.   
  
"Well, we are fast when we want to be," Magnet said grabbing his shovel. Caveman finally got out of his hole and dropped his shovel.  
  
"Yeah," Caveman smiled. Bridgette smiled and shook her head.   
  
"Whatever gets you guys through your day," Bridgette looked at Caveman and then rubbed her lizard tatto on her arm.   
  
"Cool tattoo," X-ray said. Which meant everyone thought it was cool. 


	11. Fight! or whaz it?

Thankyou All my REVIEWERS out there! I LOVE YOU!!!!  
  
Well I started HIGHschool today and I was so nervous and excited at the same time...and I was so scared, but now its over and Im happy and need sugar!  
  
Anyways I think Im gonna update "The Real Truth" today, if not tomorrow If any of you started reading that ficcy...BUT I wanted to update this story right now^_^  
  
Hehe...be prepared and EnJoY!  
  
This chappy gets interesting...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Skyler was getting bored, she yawned and smiled.  
  
"I think Im gonna go back to our tent, you guys are taking too long.."Skyler walked off, into D-Tent where Jamie and Zero were.  
  
"Hey," She walked over and sat down on her cot.   
  
Jamie looked up, "Oh, hey.."Then she looked back down at her guitar.  
  
"Hey, Jamie did ya know the boys are still out there,"Skyler asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Thats nice.."Jamie answered as she continued to work with her guitar, half ignoring Skyler.  
  
"Are you even listening to anything Im saying?"Skyler asked.  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't listening to you did you say something?"Jamie half jokingly asked. Skyler angrily jumped off her cot and walked over to Jamie.  
  
"What?!"Skyler stood over Jamie's cot.  
  
"Im kinda busy, and your getting on my nerves, will you go away?"Jamie questioned in a annoyed tone. Zero's eyes opened as he looked over at the girls conversation.  
  
"Im getting on YOUR nerves? Your getting on mine!"Skyler yelled.  
  
"Well..Im not the ditz in the room.."Jamie replied, as Zeros mouth dropped.   
  
Skyler was filled with anger, when she grabbed for Jamies hair, and yanked. After that Jamie tryed to shove Skyler away from her preventing more contact, but her efforts failed when Skyler hit her in the stomach. Zero was now wide awake on his feet, watching the fight. Jamie was now furious, as she lurched forward and knocked Skyler on Squids cot, breaking it. Skyler got back up, and walked toward Jamie, until a fist flew at her face knocking her straight to the ground, as Skyler was falling her hand was on Jamies arm, so this caused Jamies sleeve to rip. Skyler shook it off, and got back up on her feet, Jamie was suprised that she got up so quickly. Skylers eyes filled with hatred as they glistined, and she smiled. Jamie became terrified, and Zero backed away. Skyler then stood a moment, then charged at Jamie causing them both to fall to the ground, throwing fists at eachother. Their clothes being ripped from the violence, and tears from the pain. Just then Squid walked in,  
  
"What the heck?!"He walked forward as Magnet followed right behind.  
  
"Whats goin' on?"  
  
The girls continued to fight as Squid and Magnet ran forward to break up the fight. The girls struggled as Magnet and Squid tryed to pull them away from eachother. Squid had Skyler by the waist as Magnet had Jamie, and the girls continued to fight, they were kicking and grabbing on to eachothers hair. Scratching, clawing, and hitting eachother hard. Blood from their violence bled through their clothes. Finally they were separated, The girls hair was tugged and in a wrangled mess, and their clothes were ripped, including Jamies braw strap showing. Skylers eye liner and mascara was runny, causing it to smear. They both had various scratches and bruises, and Skyler even had a black eye. Magnet brought Jamie back over to her cot and laid her down, placing his hands on her sholders to hold her down, cause the girls were still furious. Squid still had his arms around Skylers waist, dragging her to another cot to keep distance between them. The girls obviously didn't like this. Jamie was still angry with Skyler trying to get up from Magnets grasp,  
  
"Magnet GET OFF ME!"She yelled.   
  
Skyler was also trying to get away from Squid,  
  
"SQUID LET ME GO!"She screamed.  
  
Just then many of the other campers including the D-Tent boys ran in, and the scene did not look good. Jamie was laying down on her cot breathing hard, with her clothes ripped in various places, including her braw strap showing as Magnet held her down. And Squid was dragging Skyler who was also breathing hard, with a black eye and her clothes ripped terribly, while crying. Obviously this didn't look good, and everyone thought that something else was going on in other words probably rape.   
  
"What do you think your doing?"X-ray asked his eyes wide in shock. Other campers were shaking their heads and some shouting out various comments. Zero backed his way out of D-Tent as Mr.Pendanski and Mr.Sir made there way in.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING IN HERE?"Mr.P shook with anger as he looked at the boys. The girls were wide eyed and shaking almost embarrased. Mr.Sir walked up to Magnet and grabbed him by the back of his shirt,  
  
"WHAT THE HELLS A MATTER WITH YOU? WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO THESE GIRLS!"  
  
Finally it hit Squid, he knew what everyone was thinking, he released Skyler,  
  
"Woah! Woah! Its not what it looks like!"  
  
Mr.Pendanski walked over and grabbed Squid,  
  
"Save it for the Warden.."  
  
Mr.P and Mr.Sir dragged Magnet and Squid out, and told all the other kids to go to the Wreck room. Skyler and Jamie were left in shock as they left. 


	12. Dun DUn DUN

Bridgette walked into the Wreck Room with her journal. She didn't really care about the fight. But she was a little bit curious so she sneeked her way to the Warden's cabin to hear the conversation. The Warden was yelling and cursing at the boys. Bridgette thought about her mom. Her mom was always yelling at her for everything.   
  
"Shoot..." Bridgette said to herself. Mr. Pendanski stepped outside and saw her.  
  
"Well looky here," Mr. Pendanski grabbed her arm and pulled her into the Warden's cabin. "Look who was outside,"  
  
"I was just walking," Bridgette said and yanked her arm away from him. "They didn't do anything to those girls."  
  
"Miss Perez, will you please leave now!," The Warden angrily said.  
  
"You ain't my mom," Bridgette protested. "Just ask Zero he was in the tent the whole time. I'm pretty sure he'll tell you the truth.   
  
Instead of you tryin to frame these guys,"   
  
"Bridgette leave now!," The Warden told her one last time. Bridgette crossed her arms.  
  
"Make me,"Bridgette smiled.   
  
The warden looked at her."I will deal with you later...Mr. Pendanski take her to the mess hall,"   
  
Mr. Pendanski did as he was told. Bridgette glared at the   
  
Warden before she left, and Mr.Pendanski took Bridgette out to the Mess Hall,  
  
"Your gonna be in a lot of trouble for mouthin' off to the Warden like that, missy.."He yanked her along.  
  
Bridgette glared at him, as they stood in front of the Mess Hall.  
  
"Now get in there! The Warden will deal with you later, We have enough trouble to sort through right now.."  
  
She walked into the Mess Hall still holding her journal as she sat down at one of the tables and opened it up.  
  
Meanwhile Magnet and Squid were over their heads in trouble...  
  
"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW FURIOUS WE ARE!" The Warden yelled, all this anger was tooken out on these two boys.  
  
"YOU BOYS ARE GONNA BE SEVERLY PUNISHED!"  
  
There mouths dropped,  
  
"Hey! But we didn't do anything..You heard Bridgette!"Squid confronted.  
  
"Why should I care what she says, what I heard from Mr.Pendanski was enough..."She glared hard at the boys.  
  
"Now, you get outta here, your punishment will be brought on you later,"She hissed with anger as Magnet and Squid backed away and left the Wardens cabin as fast as they could.  
  
~~  
  
Skyler and Jamie were silent as they still stared in shock, what had just happened passed by so fast they couldn't even remember it all. Jamie made the first move as she walked toward her bag to get a new pair of clothes. Skyler wiped her face, all her make up was smeered all over, and her horrible black eye didn't make it any better.  
  
"Now..I know why they call you mad lib,"Skyler managed to whisper with a smirk. Jamie was silent, as she pulled her tangled pony tail out.  
  
"Shut up Sky,"She whispered back, then they both began crack up into a light laugh.  
  
"Did you see Mr.Pendanski's expression when he first came in?"Skyler laughed,  
  
"Ya,"Jamie began to giggle. "Woah..I guess we really made a mess.."Jamie looked around the room, there was mess everywhere including a broken cot. Jamie just finished fixing her hair when Skyler stood up with her hair also fixed.  
  
"Well, I guess we better go try and get them outta trouble,"  
  
Jamie nodded,"Yep."  
  
~~  
  
Magnet and Squid finally made it out of the Wardens cabin when they heard everyone heading to the Mess Hall for dinner. As soon as they walked into the Mess Hall it became dead silent, all the stares on them. They walked over to D-table with everyone still staring at them.  
  
"Will YOU QUIT IT NUTHIN' HAPPENED!"Squid yelled.  
  
"WE WERE JUST BREAKIN' UP A FIGHT!"Magnet also yelled, no one in the room said anything, some shook their heads. Zero still stayed silent, he didn't want to say anything. They finally sat down, even D-Tent was staring at them there eyes wide.  
  
"Hey, guys ya gotta believe us we didn't do anything.."Squid tried to get them to believe.  
  
"Squid...what we saw, didn't look good.."X-Ray stated. Zigzag stared at both of them his eyes huge, with his paranoia. Bridgette was full of anger, she was the only one in the room that believed them. 


End file.
